


It's Just A Little Crush

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Don't Post To Another Site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, Ruby dragging Alex gives me life, alex danvers is a gay disaster, someone ends up wet but not in the way you probably want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Alex Danvers has a pretty obvious crush. Will she finally be able to act on it?





	It's Just A Little Crush

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me."_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

Alex Danvers takes a long sip from her glass, checks her phone and then lets her gaze fall to the front window of the Arias home. This sequence repeats like clockwork every 5 minutes for what feels like an eternity (it’s actually only 30 minutes). At each sound of a car approaching, her head lifts hopefully and as the lights pass the driveway, she can’t help but feel a little disappointed. Because it’s ladies night (Sam’s idea) and they’re waiting on Lena. Well, Alex is waiting on Lena. It’s only been a few days since she last saw Ms. Luthor in the lab at the DEO, but as of late she’s found herself looking for more excuses to spend time in her presence.  
  


Lena is brilliant, her mind a perfect compliment to Alex’s. The way they continuously find themselves in a steady exchange of scientific banter -foreplay as Winn liked to joke- that left Alex biting her lip to keep from becoming a stumbling idiot. Oh and of course she wasn’t blind, she’d always found Lena attractive because honestly who wouldn’t? You’d have to be fucking blind to not notice the flawless skin, jet black hair, and lipstick so red it’d leave stains on your collar. And, she was stunning in a way that went so far beyond appearances. Sure, they hadn’t truly spent much time together alone, but in the short moments they did Alex found herself growing more intrigued with the brunette.   
  


First, it was the way her heart accelerated when Lena smiled in her direction. Then, the affection grew when the tough Luthor facade slipped ever so slightly after a few glasses of wine, giving small glances into a young woman with a heart bigger than her name would portray.  
  


And yeah, okay, maybe Alex is a little bit into her. So sue her.   
  


And maybe she’s a little nervous to spend time with her now that she’s acknowledged those feelings. Because Alex Danvers absolutely does not know how to behave around women when feelings get involved. Or you know, ever.  
  


At the same time, she’s anxious that Lena isn’t going to show. It’s getting late, the sun setting in radiant hues against the horizon. And still no sign of her.   
  


“We’re just waiting on Lena, right? I mean, she did say she was coming? Otherwise I’ll have to drink this entire bottle of scotch by myself,” Alex says quickly to cover the fact that she really just wants to be in the presence of the aforementioned woman. You know, for science or whatever. She completely ignores the gaze her sister shoots in her direction, “I’m kidding, Kara.”  
  


“She’ll be here, I think she mentioned having a late call with Hong Kong?” Sam replies, peeking at the clock on the microwave, “Why? Do you think something is wrong?”  
  


“No, Alex has a crush on Aunt Lena,” Ruby says pointedly.  
  


“I do not!” Alex replies and she knows it isn’t convincing because all three women in her company roll their eyes in unison. It’s suddenly hot and she can feel the blush creep along her cheeks and burn at the cartilage of her ears. She opens her mouth to protest further but instead opts to take a long drink of scotch instead.  
  


“Totally do,” Ruby replies without looking away from where her thumbs key quickly over the phone in her hands, “ Everyone can tell.”  
  


“They can not!” she states before sending a panicked glance at Kara, “Oh my god can they?”  
  


“For the Director of a top secret government organization you are pretty bad at being secretive,” Sam adds in passing in as she appears from her spot behind the kitchen island with a tray of drinks in hand, “let’s head outside, I’ve got the fire going.”  
  


Alex allows her eyes one last glance out the large picture window facing the driveway before pulling herself away from the couch to follow after her friends, “It’s complicated. She’s your best friend, and she’s part of our family… group… whatever this is,” she continues, gesturing with a flippant wave of her hand.  
  


“You’re allowed to like her, Alex!” Kara says as she grabs the charcuterie board she’d been preparing and motions to the door to the backyard, “Plus, I’m pretty sure she likes you too.”  
  


“Oh, definitely,” Sam laughs over her shoulder as she leads the way across the illuminated path from the door to the patio, “one hundred percent into you. But like, honestly who isn’t?”  
  


Kara raises a hand.  
  


Okay, Alex lets her heartbeat pick up ever so slightly at the possibility, but knows that there is no way someone among the ranks of Lena Luthor would be interested in a public servant such as herself, “How would you even know that? She doesn’t act any differently around me. She talks to me the same way she talks to you or Kara!”  
  


“When has Lena ever worn her feelings on her sleeve?” Kara chimes in with a shrug as she takes a seat beside the glowing flames of the large gas fire pit. Alex slips into the seat across from her while Sam sits between the two Danvers sisters.   
  


Alex sighs into another long pull from her glass, “That doesn’t mean anything, Kara! It’s not like I’ve ever hung out with her alone. Also, my ex actually arrested her, so, what is there to like?”   
  


“Listen, I can’t explain it,” Sam says firmly, anchoring Alex by resting a gentle hand on her shoulder, “you’ll have to trust me on this one. She likes you.”  
  


“She wants to kiss you,” Ruby teases with a laugh as she bounds over to the vacant seat beside Alex.  


_If only_, Alex thinks before rolling her eyes in Ruby’s direction.   
  


The topic quickly changes as the women fall into a comfortable conversation about Cat Grant’s latest book, unsurprisingly, the story of her close encounters with Supergirl. Alex’s eyes drift back towards the house every few minutes, looking for any sign of movement in the otherwise still space. It isn’t even like she expects anything to be different, Lena will show up, busy herself with Sam or Kara, and Alex will end up playing video games with Ruby while losing herself in a bottle of scotch.   
  


A painful kick to her shin snaps Alex from her thoughts as Ruby whispers, “She’s here, dummy. Stop looking like a sad loser and put on the Director Badass act before she can see what a disaster you are.”  
  


The comment earns Ruby a swift punch to the thigh before Lena appears at the edge of the patio with a glass of wine delicately balanced between her fingers.   
  


“Hey Lee!” Sam says before jumping up to greet her friend with a friendly kiss on the cheek. Sam carefully takes the glass from Lena’s palm before Kara can pull her in for a crushing hug.   
  


“Hey,” Alex says quietly as the brunette takes notice of her presence. The shyest smile cracks across her lips as their eyes meet and Alex is sure she swoons at least a little bit.   
  


“Alex,” Lena lifts her chin in a nod of recognition.  
  


For a moment the woman lingers awkwardly between Sam and Alex’s chairs before Alex identifies why. There are only 4 seats around the fire’s warmth. Five women, four chairs. As much as the redhead wishes for Lena to slide into her lap, because you know, she is very human and very gay, she knows she has to actively not give away that she is very much attracted to the CEO.   
  


“Here, sit. I’ll grab another chair,” Alex jumps to her feet and sidesteps the table to allow Lena access to the chair between Sam and Ruby. She can feel Ruby’s eyes on her but refuses to allow the girl the satisfaction of knowing how nervous she is, “What are you drinking?”  
  


“Scotch, please,” Lena says with a smile as she steps between Alex and the table, squeezing through the small gap towards the seat.  
  


When the redhead goes to take a step back, because of course she can’t risk pressing her body any closer to Lena’s without putting a hand on her and that certainly wouldn’t be appropriate, Ruby’s foot catches her heel. In what feels entirely too much like slow motion, she’s stumbling backwards. Falling, really. Because instead of solid ground to steady her gait there is only crystal clear water. Her arms flail, hands reaching for anything to keep her from the backwards momentum pulling her to the cold water. Fingers close around soft flesh and she tries with every muscle in her body to fight gravity.  
  


Spoiler alert: _Gravity always wins._  
  


The cold water is the first shock, the second is the weight of a human body crashing into hers beneath the surface. She struggles for a moment against the weight of her clothing before fighting her way to the surface where she breaks the surface with a deep breath. Beside her? Lena Luthor, eyes wide in what appears to be a mixture of terror and disbelief.   
  


“Holy shit,” Ruby gasps, receiving a backhanded slap to her shoulder from Sam. The girl looks shocked, but Alex immediately identifies the way her lips crinkle every so slightly at the corners. Her foot still lingers near the edge of the pool.  
  


Alex is going to kill her. But first, priorities.   
  


Flipping back the hair that is now plastered to her face, Alex pulls herself to the edge of the pool before reaching to pull Lena alongside her, “Are you okay? Shit.”   
  


“A little wet,” Lena says with a small smile and of course that’s the word choice she’d use because now Alex will not be able to imagine anything else, “but I’m fine.”  
  


Sam’s hand appears and pulls at Alex’s while Kara helps to pull her best friend from the pool. Both women fall into seats beside the warmth of the fire pit, shivering against the heavy chill settling into their skin through their waterlogged apparel. After ensuring Lena is looking away, the redhead whips her head to Ruby who immediately stops laughing at the sight of the rage reflected in the gaze. The teen lifts her shoulders in a slight shrug, casting a quick wink at Alex before finding her feet, “Mom, we should probably let them change. Aunt Lena looks a little cold, her skin is even paler than usual,” Lena whips her attention to the younger Arias, pressing a hand to her chest in offense, “I mean, look at her!”  
  


Sam nods, ushering both her friends into the warmth of her house. The first stop, the kitchen, where she pours each of them a shot of amber liquid. Alex’s is gone before Lena’s is even set on the counter. When the younger woman takes the shot, throwing her head back to expose the smooth expanse of her neck, Alex feels warmth flood through her blood. Or maybe that’s just the whiskey.  
  


The heat pools low in her belly.  
  


_Definitely not the whiskey._   
  


They follow Sam upstairs, leaving a mess of water in their wake. Both women stand awkwardly at the foot of the bed until Sam digs out a pair of tattered gray sweatpants, black leggings and two hooded sweatshirts, “Here are some clothes for now. Alex, you can throw your clothes in the dryer and Lena, your underwear can go in there as well,” she pauses for a moment to look over the dress clinging to her friend’s curves, “I assume that was dry clean only, so, if you want to hang it in the bathroom we can sort that out tomorrow.”  
  


“Thank you, Samantha,” the dark haired woman says with a small smile as she accepts the change of clothing.   
  


“Yeah, thanks Sam,” Alex says as she shrugs out of her jacket, tugging the heavy fabric of the dark v-neck t-shirt over her head and letting it drop to the floor with a wet smack. Suddenly, she’s aware that a set of emerald eyes are drinking in the sight of her bare torso, stopping to admire the way the muscles of her abdomen flex with each shiver that rips through her skin. When the eyes meet hers a moment later, they’re dark  
  


“We’ll be downstairs with liquor when you’re ready!” she says quickly with a wink towards Alex as she closes the door behind her, leaving the two in what quickly becomes an uncomfortable silence.  
  


“Uhm, I- I’ll go change in the bathroom,” the redhead stutters, “give you some privacy.”  
  


The brunette simply tilts her head to the side, arching a brow in amusement as Alex stumbles over own feet in an attempt to move towards the door. There is a shy smile that plays against the pristine red of her lips. Alex wonders absently how the lipstick retains it’s hue even after being quite literally submerged in water. Her mind wanders further, spiraling dangerously close to the gutter. Because now she’s wondering if that lipstick would smear across the skin of her inner thighs, or if it’d still look so perfect wet with-.   
  


Yeah, okay, definitely skips the gutter all together.   
  


“Oh, don’t be so modest. Now, unzip me, Director.”   
  


At this point, Alex is fairly certain she’s actually unconscious because this can’t possibly be real. No, she hit her head in the pool, that absolutely had to be the only explanation for this absolutely insane situation in which Lena Luthor is asking her to unzip her dress. The woman she’s very attracted to is about to undress in front of her. Her head is spinning and she can’t fucking breathe because the blood that should be pumping to her brain is making its presence known with a painful throb between her thighs.   
  


“Hm?” Lena’s eyes are on her expectantly, drawing her from the absolutely dangerous thoughts working their way through her mind.   
  


Gathering a small semblance of confidence, Alex gives a nod and waits for the other woman to turn to expose the long line of the zipper at her back. As she drags the slider downwards, she purposefully presses her knuckle against the curve of each vertebral column as it becomes exposed to her hungry eyes. The slightest gasp leaves Lena’s lips as the zipper reaches its base and a warm hand comes to rest against the milky flesh of her lower back, “There you go, Ms. Luthor,” Alex replies in a tone that is so husky with desire that she’s not even sure she’s the one who actually said it.  
  


While her voice holds an edge of confidence, her mind is absolutely a mess of absolute gay panic. Because she can feel impossibly soft skin beneath her palm. It makes her dizzy. But Lena isn’t pulling away and it’s making her bold. Brave. Until she watches slender fingers tug at the straps of the dress until the fabric slips past the roll of her shoulders, slipping off her arms before she shifts to allow the fabric over the curve of her hips to drop in a puddle at her feet.   
  


All coherent functional thoughts dissolve right along with the confidence. Because Lena Luthor, quite possibly the most beautiful woman in the world, is leaning back into her touch, pressing her back into her chest and letting her head fall back against Alex’s broad shoulder while her arms wind back behind the taller woman’s neck. Tugging to pull her closer. The press of warm lips to her earlobe comes as a surprise, “So, I hear you like me a little bit, Director?”  
  


Oh, Alex is definitely going to kill Ruby if she lives through the next few minutes.  
  


She’s actually not quite sure if she will.  
  


“Y-yeah?” She mentally berates herself for being unable to maintain control as her earlobe is tugged between incisors. A soft groan slips out before she can stop it, “Well, I heard something similar about you.”  
  


“Oh? Interesting,” she replies with a cheshire grin against the skin at the junction of neck and jaw. Unexpected goosebumps erupt against pallid flesh as Alex’s fingers walk from her lower back across her hip, giving a firm squeeze to the sharp curve of her ilium before splaying open low on her abdomen, “do you think we should do something about this… mutual admiration?”  
  


“Just kiss already you idiots!” Ruby yells, her voice very clearly coming from directly outside the door where Alex knows she’s pressed with her ear up against the flimsy wood, “Adults are seriously stupid.”  
  


“I suppose we should give the people what they want,” Lena says with a sigh.  
  


“What do _you_ want?” Alex asks with a soft press of her lips to the slope of skin at the brunette’s shoulder.  
  


Blunt nails scratch through the hair at the nape of the redhead’s neck, grasping tightly at the strands to pull their lips so close that they’re nearly touching, before she whispers the most deliciously sinful yet simple word Alex has ever heard, “_You_.”  
  


And then Lena Luthor is kissing her. The first press is gentle, insistent. When their lips part on a breathy moan Alex allows herself a moment to worry if maybe they’re taking this a little too fast because she actually likes her. Like, really, really likes her. And she doesn’t want to fuck that up because Lena is brilliant and strong and abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous. And Alex is, well, Alex. Alex is a gay disaster that doesn’t know how to act around someone she genuinely cares for. But she likes her so damn much that she finally understands why people talk about feeling butterflies. When teeth pull at her lip and Lena’s tongue slips into her mouth, god, she can’t even think about anything other than the slick muscle circling her own tongue because it’s fucking filthy.   
  


The angle is awkward but Alex doesn’t dare move. She can’t, really, because that means she’ll lose the slick heat of Lena’s mouth and she’s waited too long to give up that easily. The dark haired woman must recognize the discomfort because she pulls away, turns on the balls of her feet so they’re chest to heaving chest.   
  


A beat of eye contact before Alex grips tight at the woman’s hips and draws them into hers, diving in for another kiss as the sound of cheering breaks through the space from beyond the door. When Lena laughs softly against her lips (Alex catalogues it as one of the most adorable things she’s ever heard) before resting a gentle hand over Alex’s sternum, “as much as I’d love to continue this,” a soft kiss presses to her lips, “it seems our audience has grown.”  
  


“You guys are adorable!” Kara practically squeals from outside the room.  
  


“Kind of gross though!” Ruby adds as her and the youngest Danvers fall into a fit of giggles.  
  


With a sigh Alex reluctantly pulls back from the barrage of soft kisses and tilts her forehead to Lena’s. Their eyes meet and she’s never seen such impossibly bright green irises in her life.   
  


A shiver trembles through her skin and Alex knows Lena feels it because she receives another quick press of lips before the hand at her sternum pushes back to clear space between their bodies, “let’s get you out of those soaked pants, Director.”  
  


“Oh, Rao!” Alex hears Kara mutter.   
  


“I’m going to kill them both,” Alex groans as nimble fingers work at her belt making quick work of the buckle. It takes longer than it should to remove the skinny jeans that stick to her legs like a second skin, “I do, by the way,” she says quietly as she tugs the sweatpants over her hips to cinch at her waist.   
  


She receives a puzzled look from Lena.   
  


“Like you,” the redhead finishes as she drops her gaze to hide the tinge of pink across her cheeks, “I really like you.”  
  


There is a staccato tapping from below their feet before they hear what they affectionately refer to as ‘Sam’s mom voice’ from beneath them, “I swear to god you two better not be hooking up in my bed!”  
  


“Oh, Samantha it’d be the most action it’s seen in years!” Lena shouts back with a satisfied smirk in Alex’s direction. They both laugh at the faint sound of Ruby’s exaggerated gagging from the hall.   
  


Reluctantly pulling the hooded sweatshirt over her bare torso, Alex waits patiently for Lena to dress in Sam’s clothes. Once clothed, the CEO’s fingers grasp at the hoodie strings at Alex’s chest to pull her body forward to press their lips together again. It’s brief. Sweet and somewhat chaste compared to the heated open mouth exchange just moments before, but it’s almost better. The jade eyed beauty pulls back just enough to meet honey brown eyes, and this time they’re alight with far more than lust.  
  


“I think it’s quite clear that I really like you too,” Lena whispers against her lips.  
  


After the admission, the door swings open and Ruby tumbles in with a wild grin, “I told you so!”


End file.
